heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruk
Haruk is a young man, born with no strength in a place where that's all you had. Training his mind, he is aspiring to become a great magician. Physical Appearance Haruk is a man of twenty years, with a skinny, wiry build. With no muscle to speak of, he looks impossibly lean. His brown eyes look strong but betray a slight softness, and his slicked black hair is neatly concealed underneath his hat. His clothes are the generic garb of any magician: a plain black top hat with a red ribbon running around it, a plain business suit that does not breathe very well, and a pair of very fresh white gloves. Weapons/Abilities Haruk wields the SpellCards, a deck of cards that take in ordinary objects and can be used to produce extraordinary effects. Activated simply by channeling magical energy into the card, each card can be used and reused as desired. Haruk is inexperienced with using this powerful artifact, however, and is likely to make critical mistakes while using it. Personality After a childhood of being teased and an adulthood of being ridiculed, Haruk has become a very jaded individual. He rarely considers what others think, and even rarer actually cares. He could be considered selfish, as he looks out for himself before the world around him. At heart, he, like many magicians, merely have a great yearning for greatness. Backstory The land of Xaoc was forged by the Gods, but not together. Each and every God had a different vision for the world they were to create, and the disagreements rapidly became a war on the ground below. In the end, the war died down, and the dust settled, and each God's domain became their own nation. But not everyone was appropriately placed. Haruk was born into the Nation of Rock and Steel, a weak man in a world where strength meant everything. Naturally, he was a failure. He was teased, picked on, told he had failed—but he developed his mind to be immune to their insults. After all, there was no way he could beat them in a fight. Taking after a wizard he had seen once in his youth, he practiced to become a magician, but there was little living to be made there—especially when his people had little appreciation for his art. Haruk's excess anger was sealed up, but he had to release it at some point. One cold, lonely morning, Haruk sat on a cliffside overlooking his village, cursing the God that had placed him here furiously, when suddenly, he was struck on the back of the head with the deck of SpellCards—Haruk can only assume that was divine intervention. Curious of the cards' power, he began to travel, hoping that his new gift from above would let him make his own way. Appearances Legendary Heroes of Ultimate Power (As a main protagonist) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Haruk was built for the first RP he partook in, Legendary Heroes of Ultimate Power. Players were given the option to choose between four artifacts: Fusion Gloves, Aura Gloves, Blade of Will, and SpellCards. The Blade of Will took a close second, but eventually, likely remembering how often I use blades already, the SpellCards became my choice. With the weapon decided, all I had to do was build the rest of the character. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Heroes